Cabin 13
by obriens
Summary: AU. Teaching archery to little kids was not the job Daryl had in mind, but he liked it. He liked it because Sophia was his best student, and her mother was the most beautiful woman he had ever met.
1. Day 0

_Summary: Teaching archery to little kids was not the job he had in mind, but he liked it. He liked it because Sophia was his best student, and her mother was the most beautiful woman he had ever met._

_note; i've found out i like writing caryl, like a lot, and this au just popped up into my head. i really like stories where sophia is a main character and daryl and her have such a cute relationship so i thought i could use it. enjoy? (i don't really like the chapter tho, but it'll get better)_

* * *

Merle had gotten his ass in jail. Again.

While it was refreshing to have his brother away, it also meant his job as a mechanic wasn't going to be much help. Merle's job had never been an honest one, being a dealer the main reason while he got himself in jail again. But it payed the bills. And while Daryl could survive by eating the deer he hunted or even squirrels, their house wasn't even theirs, so he needed to find a job. Quick.

As soon as his afternoon shift ended, he headed straight to the police station. This was a small town in the country side of Georgia. Everyone knew each other. That didn't mean everyone liked each other. Daryl opened the door and marched up to the Sheriff's office. Rick Grimes was a nice man. Daryl could stand him for more than five minutes so he figured that was good. They were friends. Or at least, they would be if Rick's best friend and full time asshole, Shane Walsh, was always insulting him. Rick was too dumb to see what kind of person his best friend had become.

"Hey, Daryl," the officer smiled.

Daryl gave a sharp nod, "Got any news on my brother?"

"I'm sorry, Daryl," Rick's smile fell, "It seems like they're transferring Merle to some prison in Virginia. Didn't really have a say on it."

"I don't think I can bail him this time, you know?" he sighed, "He got into some deep shit. Now I can barely pay the rent."

The last line perked Rick's interest, "Do you need a new job?"

"Yeah," Daryl said grimly, he didn't like pity. He knew Rick meant well but he had to advert his eyes to avoid seeing pity in them, "But I'll manage."

"Well, if you really need one," Rick paused, not sure how to go on, "Carl's going to a camp this summer, I'm going to be guarding the place and all."

Daryl raised an eyebrow, silently asking for Rick to cut the chase and just spit it out, "Your point?"

"They need an archery teacher," he stated, "Most of the kids there want to learn how to shoot arrows and go fishing. The pay's good, you have your own cabin, it's out on the woods. I figured you'd be interested."

And he was. It sounded better than fixing cars. He would be hunting, in the woods, and no one would judge him for it. He would even have a place to stay. It sounded great. So what if he had to teach kids? He liked kids better than grown ups anyway. He bit his lip as he pondered on the idea. Why the hell not?

"If you don't want to I understand, it's not exactly the greatest job and I'm sure you'll find something else—"

"I'm in."

Rick looked startled before his face broke into a grin, "Great. I'll tell Hershel about it, he's gonna be thrilled. The camp starts tomorrow, you should be here around seven. Pack what you can, we'll be out there for two and a half months. It's gonna be great!"

Daryl couldn't help but snort. Rick looked as a excited as a little kid on a Christmas morning. The man deffinitely had issues. He nodded and walked away, offering Rick a smile once he reached the door.

"Thanks, man."

* * *

He had packed everything.

He didn't have much, just a bunch of sleeveless shirts, ragged jeans, a blanket, his leather vest with the angel wings on the back and his crossbow. He didn't need anything else. The house itself barely had furniture. It was just for the summer anyway, so he didn't need to add anything else into the bag. He lied down on the couch, staring at the ceiling for hours until sleep got the best of him. Still, that question rang through his mind like a church bell.

Why the fuck did he agree?

* * *

Sunlight burns.

That was Daryl's first thought when he awoke. The second had been why was sunlight hitting him. He opened his eyes slowly, blinded by the light before looking away. When his eyes came to focus, he noticed he was on the couch. Must have passed out. He sighed and sat up, trying to smother his hair. It was long, he hadn't cut it in a while. He looked at the clock and cursed. It was 7:30.

He was supposed to be there _before_ seven.

Daryl jumped off the couch. He picked up his bag from the floor and ran to the fridge. He was thirsty, and he didn't have much time. Maybe the kids were late as well? He grunted. Great. No milk. He threw the door shut with a bang and got out of the house. He was headed for the truck when he stopped dead on his tracks. His gaze dropped on the bike.

Merle's bike.

But Merle wasn't here, so he couldn't see why not. He chewed on his fingernail. This might be his last chance of riding it before Merle came back. There would be no other. And he'd always wanted to ride it anyway.

So he did.

* * *

All the kids were already there.

Daryl cursed. There were about thirty or forty kids around there, all running and jumping an screaming. Some were saying goodbye to their parents, some were talking with other kids. Those kids were everywhere. There was too many people, too many parents, too many children.

It was fucking scary.

Daryl never liked people. He was socially awkward and an outcast from day one. He never had many friends when a kid, the other kids parents always made sure of that. He's a Dixon, they would say. Don't mix with his kind, they would say. So Daryl isolated himself. He didn't need people. He had Merle. And Merle was enough.

But Merle wasn't there now.

So he took a deep breath and sucked it up, because either you nut up or you shut up. Daryl Dixon was not afraid of kids. He was a grown up man. He would get off his bike, walk up to the group and head off with them to the mountains. Plain and simple.

It didn't look so simple once he made his way through the crowd.

Some threw disgusted looks at him, pushing their children in the opposite direction. Some were just plainly and shamelessly staring at his face. Some just ignored him, thankfully. He immediately regretted his choice. His eyes roamed the place, looking for any _friendly_ faces. His eyes fell on Rick. He was bidding his pregnant wife goodbye. Daryl wanted to sneer. Lori Grimes was a very pretentious woman, and though he knew she meant well, she was annoying and too full of herself. Not to mention, he was sure the baby she was carrying wasn't Rick's. Most people in town knew about Lori and Shane's affair. Rick was clueless enough to not notice, and Daryl pitied him for that. Rick was a good man, he didn't deserve being cheated on.

He was about to walk up to Rick when a ball hit him right in the stomach. He doubled over as the air was blown off his lungs for a while. He looked up when he heard light footsteps approaching.

"I-I'm so sorry, sir!"

The voice was soft and small. Daryl regained his posture and looked down to find a little blonde girl holding a soccer ball. Her wide blue eyes were staring right at his, and he could see the girl shaking with fear. The kid was afraid. Daryl wanted to punch himself. He didn't like scaring kids, he had been scared enough as a kid to know better. But it wasn't the usual fear he saw in her. He recognize his own fear. The fear that got him whenever his daddy was home.

Daryl opened his mouth to say something and saw her flinch. His jaw clenched. He recognized the signs. She didn't look like she had been beaten up, but verbal abuse was enough to put a kid down. He shook his head and kneeled in front of her.

"It's fine," he said with a small smile, "Didn't hit me that hard. You got some muscle on you, though."

He poked her in the arm and she giggled. The fear was gone. Daryl felt his smile widen. He was about to say something about how she should try kicking in the other direction when another soft voice startled him.

"Sophia!" the voice called, she sounded distressed, "Sophia where are you?"

Daryl looked up to see a petite woman, her hair cropped short and gray running towards them. He expected her to freak out and jank the kid away from him, warning him to never get close her daughter again. Instead, her face only showed relief. She smiled and walked up to them. Daryl stood up almost immediately, the woman standing a few feet from him. The first thing he noticed about her were her eyes. They were blue. So blue.

"Sophia, I thought I told you not to run off."

"Sorry, mom," Sophia replied shyly, "But I kicked the ball too far and hit him."

Sophia pointed at Daryl, and that's when her eyes found his, and instead of a sneer, she offered him a grin.

"Did you apologize, Sophia?" she asked with a hint of amusement in her tone.

"Yes," Sophia rolled her eyes.

"Have you put your bags in the bus yet?"

"I think so."

The mother shot her a look, "You think so or you know so?"

"I think so," she said meekly.

"Go check," the woman sighed. Sophia nodded and shot Daryl a smile before she took off. Her mother called behind her before she went too far, "And don't stay talking with Carl for too long!"

Daryl stood awkwardly. He didn't know what to do. Should he say something? Should he walk away? He didn't have time to choose since she turned to him with that same beautiful smile on her face.

"She's a bit of a wild one," she chuckled, "She didn't mean to hit you."

Daryl nodded, "It's fine. She's just a kid."

"Yeah, but she gets on my nerves sometimes," she joked. A comfortable silence passed before she decided to break it, "I'm Carol, by the way."

Daryl gulped. This was it. If she didn't know his name she didn't know his brother and father's reputation. Now once he told her she would freak and run and insult him. But he thought she wouldn't. She just seemed so nice and beautiful, he didn't think someone like that would do that. So what were the chances?

"Daryl." He gulped, waiting for the outburst. It never came.

"Dixon, right?" his eyes widened, and he looked down immediately. He didn't want to see the disgust in her face. But Carol chuckled and he had to look up, "Yeah, I knew your brother. Haven't seen him in a while, though. How's Merle?"

Daryl just stood there, his mouth agape. She knew who he was. She knew his brother. And still, she was being kind to him. He quickly shut it and looked away, mumbling a sentence in hopes that she wouldn't hear.

"Jail. Again."

She laughed, earning a surprised look from Daryl. She shrugged with a smirk, "Merle was always either in detention or in juvie. Happened quite often, can't say I'm surprised."

Daryl found himself chuckling along with her. Carol opened her mouth to say something but closed it when she heard her daughter calling out for her.

"Mom! It's time to go!"

Carol offered him an apologetic smile, "Guess I'll see you at camp, Daryl?"

Daryl nodded sharply, the corners of his mouth tugging upwards, "Yeah, sure."

She sent him a last smile and walked back to her daughter. Daryl had to supress a smirk of his own. He hopped on his bike and looked back at them.

Somehow, he didn't quite regret his decision anymore.


	2. Day 1: Part I

_Summary: Teaching archery to little kids was not the job he had in mind, but he liked it. He liked it because Sophia was his best student, and her mother the most beautiful woman he had ever met._

_note; i'm so glad you've all liked the story so far! all the reviews have been so lovely! a special thanks to **green owl**! i'm kind of scared of not being able to stay in character with daryl, though i find it easy to write him. i really hope this chapter lives up to you cause i kinda worked hard on this part. and i don't quite like the ending because i wanted the start of the next chapter to be the ending but anyways, read on! :)_

* * *

The ride to the camp site wasn't long.

In fact, Daryl found it to be quite short. He rejected Rick's offer to ride on the bus with the others and decided to take his bike instead. He didn't exactly want to show off, but that was exactly what he was doing. Being on that bike, the wind hitting him right in the face. He felt powerful, he felt good. He liked it. It was a new and weird feeling and he figured he could get used to it.

This was a Merle-free summer.

Daryl circled the quarry before finally parking his bike next to the other cars. He wanted to get a good look at the area beforehand. It seemed wide enough. They had a large hill full of smooth green grass. If you stood there at the very top, you could easily see Atlanta's oversized buildings. The area where the wood cabins stood was kinda rocky, but the kids could play and roam around without losing their way back to camp if they went too far. The woods were all around them, so it would be easy to hunt and bring back a good meal. Then, he saw the place he liked the most.

The lake.

If you stood from the cliff, the view was just mesmerizing. The lake was so blue and the rocks a gray so light it almost looked white, and the woods were such a dark green they blended in together. And once you actually reached the lake, it looked much better. Daryl decided he liked that spot. A lot.

Once everybody settled in before the cabins, Daryl walked up to Rick, "So what do we do now?"

"We make our introductions," Rick answered. He still seemed pretty excited. Daryl nodded and just stood next to him, not knowing what else he was expected to do.

Slowly, the kids all got off the bus, some parents climbing down along with them, and gathered up in front of Rick and him. Daryl saw Sophia talking animatedly to Rick's boy. It was nice to recognize a few faces, one of them being the pizza delivery boy, Jem. Or maybe it was Glenn? All Daryl knew for sure was that he was Asian and he wasn't rude to him whenever he ordered pizza on Fridays. Daryl always made sure that the boy got a nice tip, even if he didn't have much money himself. If you worked in a pizza parlor before you finished high school, then either your parents didn't like you enough to give you money, or you truly needed the pay. Aside from those three, he didn't really recognize anyone else. Sure, he had seen most of them around, but none had ever spoken to him or dared look at him in the eye.

He saw a blonde woman making her way to them, sending both Daryl and Rick a smile each. Daryl was too stunned to acknowledge her. Three women in a row had smiled at him today, and one had been a child. That was kind of an accomplishment in Daryl's book.

An old man stood next to the woman, and behind him was Carol. As soon as she noticed Daryl, her face lit up and she walked up to stand next to him. Daryl's cheeks flushed. He didn't even know why, he just felt them grow warm. Once the kids had quieted down, Rick took a step forward and spoke up.

"Hello, everyone!"

The kids gave a loud 'hello' back. Rick grinned. Just like that, he had bought them, "My name is Rick Grimes. As you may or may not know, I am the Sheriff back in town. But right here, I'll be the head of this camp," Rick paused to smile at the kids, "Anything you need, let me know. You'll be safe here, but I do hope you learn how to defend yourselves."

Rick clapped his hand on Daryl's shoulder and smirked, "This is Daryl. He'll be your archery teacher and you will learn with him how to hunt."

Daryl didn't know what exactly he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't children cheering and exclaiming how cool that was. And much less did he expect to see Sophia waving at him as she beamed with Carl. His eyes were wide and his mouth slack, not knowing what to say. He heard Carol giggle beside him and he became bold enough to smile and nod at Sophia and talk to the kids.

"Ya'll be catchin' three squirrels with a single arrow 'fore you know it."

The kids laughed and cheered again. Daryl smiled. So _this_ was how it felt to be accepted. He had to admit that he hadn't really bothered to care about people liking him since he finished high school, but he remembered why he used to yearn for this. It felt good, way better than many other sensations he had experienced before. But if anything, Carol's bright smile was the best part of it. She accepted him, and he was glad she did.

Rick chuckled and pointed at Carol once the cheers stopped, "This is Carol. She's gonna be our special cook this summer."

Daryl was shocked. He had thought she was just here to drop off her little girl but apparently, she wasn't. She was working there, part of the staff. He was going to see her daily for two months. She was going to _smile_ at him for two months. She was going to cook everything he hunted for two months.

Wait, what?

"Oh, please," she scoffed, "I'm barely the cook here. I'll just fry whatever Daryl can catch, and add some salt," Carol turned her attention to Daryl with a teasing smile, "Do mashed potatoes go with squirrels?"

It sounded like flirting. Hell, it _felt_ like flirting. But Daryl didn't know how to flirt. Should he tease her back? He was having quite the moment with the kids responding so well that he just couldn't, he wouldn't, let his temporal boldness go to waste. He smirked, "Can't say. Haven't tried that yet."

"Then brace yourself," she giggled. Carol looked relieved that he answered in the same manner, like she just had gotten a surprise, but one of the best kind, "Cause that's first on my 'to cook' list."

Daryl couldn't help the smile that creeped on his face. It felt so easy. Being around her was like breathing fresh air, but he felt the pressure of trying to not embarrass himself in front of this woman heavy on his shoulders. At first glance, you wouldn't even notice her. She was meek and small and her shoulders were almost always hunched. Her face was always anxious and she seemed scared of everything.

Just like him.

But it seemed that she was getting over it. She'd smile and stand up straight from time to time, and she spoke loud and clear. And she laughed and grinned and joked around. It was like she was coming out of this hard shell she had been under for years, and she was just doing it now.

Rick moved on to the blonde woman. He threw his arm around her shoulders, "This is Andrea. She doesn't really do anything but fish and sleep."

Andrea rolled her eyes and shrugged off his arm, "If Daryl can make you catch squirrels, I can make you catch fish before you can even say 'go fish.'"

The kids roared with laughter. Many of the girls giggled excitedly at the prospect of having an older girl in camp. Rick finally stood besides the old man, who threw a smile at the kids, "I'm Dale, and I'm only here for moral support."

Children laughed again. It seemed too easy. At first, Daryl thought they would be repulsed and glaring at him, then bored out of their mind and whining at the other adults. Instead, they beamed and their eyes were wide with awe. Andrea took the lead this time and approached a girl who was leaning against the wall of the largest wood cabin, the one he presumed was the dining room. She had dark skin and long braided hair and looked angry at the world. He guessed that's how he must've looked like all the time. A big scowl, his eyes always hard and jaw set. It didn't exactly scream "friendly". But he had picked that attitude throughout the years, and some habits die hard. He felt free here, like he could be himself and no one would judge. Yet he was too afraid of being himself, so if he was going to leave that angry scowl in the past, it'd have to be gradually.

"This is Michonne," Andrea chuckled, "I like to think she's here to give _me_ moral support."

Michonne didn't say a word. She just stared at them all and, surprisingly, most didn't flinch. Some of the youngest took a few steps back, too scared to look at her in the eye. He noticed Sophia shuffling uncomfortably behind Carl. The kid seemed unaffected by Michonne's stare. He looked at her in the eye and she stared back. They didn't blink, or move. They just stared. Then, Carl's eyes moved to a spot behind her and his eyes grew wide.

"Is that a sword?"

Michonne nodded, pulling it from her back and in front of everyone. All of the kids gasped and ran behind their mothers or other children, but Carl stood there, with Sophia staring from right behind him. After a thick silence, Michonne got up and walked up to them. She looked at Carl and Sophia before speaking up.

"Want me to teach you two how to use it?"

Carl smiled and Sophia grinned. They shared a knowing look and nodded eagerly. Michonne seemed pleased. That Grimes boy had guts. So did Sophia. Even if Carl stood before her, his arm protectively in front of her form, as if to prevent any damage and ready to get hit instead. Daryl decided he liked the kid. As soon as Rick turned his back on them to start talking to him and the other adults, the kids started chattering once again.

"We need to divide them in cabins," he explained, "We have twenty kids. It's not much, but it's quite a lot for our first year as a camp."

Andrea nodded, "So how are we gonna choose? Pick names at random and put them all together in our cabins?"

"Guess we'll have to divide them in what, six groups?"

Michonne's glare was intense and a redundant "no." Rick sighed and turned to the others, "Guess that makes it five groups?"

Carol stepped up, "I'm sorry, Rick. I'm not taking part in this. Like you said, I'm just the cook. I'm no camp leader, I'll leave that to you."

Rick nodded and switched his frown to a smile. He turned to the kids and whistled loudly to get their attention, "Alright, guys. We're going to separate in four groups. I'll be Group 1's leader. Daryl will be Group 2's, Andrea is gonna lead Group 3, and Dale will have Group 4," he paused and looked over at Daryl, who just nodded in return, "The groups will consist of five people each, and you will have to name a camper as your head boy or girl."

"We are not going to pick who goes where," Andrea added, "You may choose in which group you'd like to be, but since it's only five per group, I'd say do it quick."

As soon as those words came out of her mouth, it became a riot. Kids were running from side to side, looking for a group. He saw Rick with already two kids beside him, and Dale with four, Andrea had two girls with her. Daryl thought he was going to be the only choice left, the one you picked because nobody else did and the others were full. But he was wrong. Because when he spotted Carl and Sophia, he saw Carl taking Sophia's hand and dragging her to his dad's group. But then she yanked it free and shook her head. Carl looked confused but shrugged, it was as if he knew Sophia wouldn't change her mind no matter what he said. Daryl saw Sophia running at him, and he didn't have time to think before she tackled him to the ground. He heard her giggle and sat up slowly.

She had chosen him.

Daryl felt awkwardly amazing. He felt happy and relieved. He smiled at the girl. Suddenly, he noticed the four other kids standing around him. He saw the pizza boy — Glenn, he decided — and nodded at him. Glenn smiled. Aside from Sophia and Glenn, he didn't anyone else. But that didn't matter, cause he could learn the rest of the kids names. And they were all smiling at him.

And when he looked over his shoulder, Carol was smiling too.


	3. Day 1: Part II

_Summary: Teaching archery to little kids was not the job he had in mind, but he liked it. He liked it because Sophia was his best student, and her mother was the most beautiful woman he had ever met._

_note; i am so sorry i haven't updated. i have been very busy and on mother's day, my bird passed away. i've had him since i was five, or six. the ending probably sucks because after that, i just couldn't get my mind straight. i promise next chapter will be better, but it might be in a while. special thanks to my beautiful beta GreenOwl! seriously, she's too amazing for her own good. enjoy? and review if you can cause they lift my spirits! ((makes me feel important, don't ask))._

* * *

Stag.

That's what their cabin's sigil was.

A big, blood red flag with a stag in the middle.

Once the kids were all in their respective groups, Rick gave each team a cabin. Rick's got Cabin 7. God knows why the numbers for each cabin were so uneven when they barely had eight. Cabin 7's flag was blue and with a white wolf on it. Andrea's cabin, the 25th, was yellow and their animal was a freaking lion. And don't get him started on Dale's green snake. The kids were amused, probably feeling like they were in some Harry Potter book.

Daryl had only watched the first and last movies, so he wouldn't really know, but he found it ironic.

Out of all the animals there were in this world, he had gotten the stag. Not only did he eat deer, but now it represented him. Or maybe it was the other way around. How nice. He didn't get a chance to snort before a voice shook him out of his thoughts.

"Are we going in?"

"What?"

Sophia gave him a look.

"You need to focus, Daryl," she informed him as she rolled her eyes. "I said, are we going in?"

Daryl looked abashed. Damn, this kid was weird. A few hours ago she had barely apologized to him and now she was bouncing and grinning and sassing him out. Was she bipolar or something? Daryl shook his head and opened the door. His eyes widened and he heard a few gasps behind him, along with someone throwing up in the background.

The place was a fucking mess.

The first thing that hit him was the smell. It stinked, like some cow had pooped on a corpse a week before and the corpse had its stomach split open, mixed with the cow shit. He turned his head to see Glenn crouching beside some trees. Daryl chuckled. Poor boy couldn't even take the smell. Must be an Asian thing, he thought.

But then he felt a small form pushing past him. He saw Sophia making her way into the cabin, holding her nose between her fingers and breathing carefully through her mouth. Apparently, it didn't help much, because she was still grimacing and catching herself whenever she felt like vomiting. The little blonde girl didn't make it past the first two beds before she shrieked and ran out of the cabin, desperately trying to get some air into her lungs once she reached the healthy and fresh ground.

Daryl immediately walked to the spot she had been standing on and had to cover his nose to ignore the smell. He grimaced. The scene displayed before him was disgusting. He felt bad for letting Sophia be the one to discover it. There was a dead animal sprawled all over the floor, dried blood all around him. Daryl had been a hunter since little, and he was proud to say he could recognize almost every single animal he came across with, living or not.

But this? This was no animal. This was some half eaten rotting being with its liver and intestines hanging out.

Daryl looked away and told the kids to get out. They all rushed before he could even finish the sentence and were sitting next to Sophia outside, inhaling all the fresh air they could get. Daryl sighed and rubbed his eyes. The smell had been so strong his eyes were burning and already wet.

"What was that?"

Daryl turned to Sophia and shrugged, "Beats me. But we sure as hell ain't sleepin' on that shithole."

He took off to find Rick. Was giving them that cabin some sort of sick joke? Hell, these were kids. Where were they going to sleep now? He didn't bring a tent. Rick had promised him his own cabin, something he apparently didn't get. Minor casualties, Rick had called them. And Daryl was fine with it, really. But there was a big difference between sleeping in a cabin with a bunch of kids and sleeping out in the open with that same bunch of kids. He wasn't going to go with the latter.

Rick noticed Daryl's rough approach and immediately dropped whatever he was doing to talk to him, "Something wrong?"

"You shitting me?" Daryl shouted, "Have ya spared a look at the fuckin' pit ya just throw us into?"

"What are you talking about Daryl?" Rick asked, confused by the whole situation.

"I'm talkin' bout whatever the fuck happened to that place," Daryl finally calmed down, his tone a little lower but still harsh and firm. "I don't give a shit bout who did it. I ain't sleepin' there, and those kids ain't neither."

"Daryl," Rick said carefully, being as cautious as a cop could be with some armed criminal. Daryl didn't really like that, but he kinda understood why. He was, after all, acting like some sort of maniac, "I have no idea what you're talking about. If there's something wrong with your cabin I'll go check it out and we'll fix this, alright?"

Daryl snorted, "Right."

Rick nodded reluctantly and walked in the direction Daryl had come from.

Daryl was about to follow when he saw her approaching. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest and her usual smile was replaced with a frown. Her eyes showed concern, but all Daryl saw was _blueblueblue._

"What happened?"

Daryl shrugged, "Got ourselves a real fucked-up cabin. Dead animal inside and all."

"Oh my God," her hand flew to her mouth, "Did Sophia see it?"

"She found it," he grunted.

Great. He was supposed to look after her daughter. And he failed.

He failed because now Sophia would be traumatized for life after seeing that.

Hell, he'd be traumatized for the rest of his life.

Carol gasped, "Oh, God. How is she taking it?"

Daryl raised an eyebrow, expecting Carol to be screaming her head off at him for fucking up her little girl's mind. "Ya ain't mad?"

"Mad?" she asked, confused, "Why would I be? It wasn't your fault."

"I shoulda found it," he argued, "Not her."

Carol rolled her eyes, feeling a little amused by the situation.

"Daryl, I know my daughter. She's impulsive. It's not you, it's her." Carol stopped herself and chuckled, "That sounded like a lame break-up excuse. I really need to stop watching _Gossip Girl_ with her."

Daryl let out a short laugh. It didn't last more than a few seconds, but she heard it loud and clear. That man who barely smiled and was always scowling at the world had _laughed_. Because of _her_. Her smile was so wide her cheeks were hurting.

"911, what's your emergency? Um, hello? Daryl Dixon just _laughed_ at me, I think I'm gonna faint!"

Daryl blushed and looked away. He heard Carol giggle again and looked up to see her walking away from him, turning around one last time to send him that beautiful smile that had his breath coming short. Having a beautiful woman smile and joke with him was completely new to him, but he liked it. New meant free, and that's all he was going to be this summer.

Once she was out of sight, Daryl went back to the cabin. He saw Rick crouching on the floor, gasping for breath. Daryl chuckled. Rick looked up and sighed, "I'm really sorry, Daryl. I had no idea, I swear."

"I know," Daryl reassured, "We all just gonna sleep out here."

Rick immediately got up, "We have some tents in the back of the main room. We thought they might come in handy later on."

"Can we use them?" a little voice asked.

Daryl looked down to see Sophia again. Well this kid was everywhere. He cocked a questioning brow at Rick, who only nodded. Sophia beamed and ran back to the rest of the kids, who all seemed as excited as her. Except for Glenn, who still looked like he wanted to throw up.

A smile suddenly appeared on Rick's face, "What do you think of holding a competition?"

"Depends on what kind."

"I was thinking," Rick said, "Maybe the kids should do chores around their cabins. We could also have other activities which would gain them points. We could hold a big prize for the winning group at the end of camp. Or at the end of the week, the group with the most points would skip their chores? Stuff like that."

Daryl nodded, "Sounds good."

* * *

"I can't even set it straight!"

Sophia huffed. It was the fifth time she had tried putting up her tent and failed. She had seen Daryl making his faster than lighting. Everyone else had already put up their own tents. Hell, _Glenn_ had done it. It wasn't that Glenn was stupid or weak, he just seemed too nervous about everything. And quite sensitive, too.

"You want me to help?"

Sophia turned to see Carl and his smug smile. She scoffed and went back to her tent, "Nope. I can do it."

"You sure?" Carl asked, "I wouldn't mind lending you a hand."

"I said I could do it!" she exclaimed. She turned her head from him and went back to work.

Carl stood there, watching her with amusement. His hands itched to help, but she was just so frustrated and her face was scrunched up in such a cute way.

Finally, she sighed and stood up. Reluctantly, she crossed her arms against her chest and looked away, stepping aside. Carl chuckled and started working on the tent. Sophia's back was facing him, but she couldn't help sneaking small glances at him. He worked fast and efficiently. Carl was almost as quick as Daryl. She tried to seem uninterested, but honestly, she was impressed. _Really_ impressed.

"I could've done it," she muttered under her breath.

Carl laughed, "Right."

Sophia sent him a shy smile and he smiled back. Carl stepped away from the tent and walked up to sit in front of the fire her group had made, Sophia following right behind him. Most of the campers where gathered around it, telling stories and jokes to each other.

"So what happened to your cabin?"

"There was some dead animal inside," she shrugged, "Daryl kicked us out."

Carl laughed, "Is your mom okay with you camping out here?"

"Actually, she is," Sophia exclaimed, "She said that as long as Daryl was with us, we'd be safe."

"You trust him?" Carl asked.

Sophia was silent for a second. She looked over to where Daryl was sitting, far away from the group. He seemed to be cleaning something, but she couldn't make out the item. She noticed her mom carrying a plate and walking towards him. Sophia smiled.

"Yeah. I trust him."

* * *

Daryl heard her before she was even ten feet from him. He looked up and saw her carrying a tray of food. What was she doing? He nodded to acknowledge her. Carol smiled in return. She handed him the plate and sat down beside him. It was a comfortable silence, something Daryl wasn't familiar with.

He was used to awkward silences. _He_ was awkward. But Carol was different. She didn't try to make unnecessary chitchat. She didn't send him fake smiles. She was as real as they got. He knew she wanted him to say something, so to hell with it.

"Ya didn't have to bring me anything."

"Would you have eaten if I hadn't?"

His silence was enough of an answer. They didn't talk for another minute until Daryl noticed she didn't have a plate. Why wasn't she eating? The woman was incredibly thin already. Daryl scowled and set a portion of his meat aside. He finished his last bite and handed over the part he left to Carol. She looked taken aback. Daryl frowned.

"Eat."

"I'm not hungry," Carol reassured.

"_Eat._" he commanded, harsher this time.

Carol glared at him but ate anyway. She felt a bit flattered. Ed had never given her food, he always took it. With Ed, it had always been more take than give. But Daryl was all for give, and never took unless pressured to. It was a nice change. She reluctantly took a bite of the beef Hershel had brought from his farm earlier and smiled proudly.

"This isn't half as bad as I thought it would be," Carol admitted.

Daryl decided to eat a bit more, since it didn't look like she would have more than a few bites, "Ya ever thought of opening a restaurant?" he asked between shoveling forkfuls into his mouth.

The words had come out all muffled and weird, mouth full of meat, but she understood them. He wasn't looking at her, his eyes set on his boots. Carol was taken aback. Over the years, people had commented on her cooking. Some said it was good, some average, some thought it was delicious. Yet, no one had ever told her to open her own business and make the most of it. She looked down at her plate and grinned to herself. A person like Daryl was exactly what she needed in her life. Her eyes found his and she tried to pass it as lame flirting.

"Next time, dinner's on you."

He swallowed, "Ya ever eaten squirrel 'fore?"

"Nope," she smiled, "But there's a first time for everything."

They both knew that now.


	4. Day: Part III

_Summary: Teaching archery to little kids was not the job he had in mind, but he liked it. He liked it because Sophia was his best student, and her mother was the most beautiful woman he had ever met._

_note; Happy Birthday Melissa McBride! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the wonderful Mel. If you're reading this, Melissa, then I hope you know just how beautiful and amazing you are. I kinda really want to be like you when I'm older._

_Anyway, this chapter is, sadly, not one of my favorites. I found it hard to write, but maybe that was because of school and me being sick and my pet passing away. Caught a harsh flu. I tried to update fast, but I couldn't. I do hope you like it, though. Also, I have two important questions regarding this story._

_**Would you rather have Ed dead or alive?**__ This story could go two different ways. Though I have my own opinion, I'd like to hear you out. Please remember that him being dead wouldn't make this story less interesting than it would be with him alive._

_**Which pairings should be banned and which should be encouraged?**__ I don't have problems against any ships (except maybe lori/daryl), but I'd like to know what should never happen. Of course, the story is Caryl, but side pairings may come in eventually._

_Sorry for the long note! Please read, enjoy, and review/pm me with your answers! :)_

* * *

Daryl knew the storm was coming. He just didn't know how big it would be.

He liked to think he had some sort of sixth sense. One of the many "hunter" skills, he called it. If it was going to rain, he would feel it. He'd smell it in the air, even if the storm was miles away.

He had sensed this one before it arrived, but it had rolled in so suddenly that even he was caught off guard. However, it wasn't the sound of the droplets of rain falling hard on the roof of his tent that had woken him up.

As a kid, Daryl had learned to sleep with one eye open. He never knew when his pa would come home drunk or high, so he couldn't afford himself a good night's sleep. So he became a light sleeper, always on alert, and when he heard the sound of his dad's truck parking outside, he locked his door and hid under his bed.

So, really, the smallest of sounds could wake him up.

Just like the sound of that tree branch breaking.

His eyes shot open and he grabbed his crossbow from beside him. He pulled the zipper down and pointed his crossbow and whoever was roaming outside.

He had to put it away immediately.

* * *

Stupid Carl.

Stupid, _fucking moronic_ Carl.

Sophia hated storms. It's not that she didn't like the rain. Actually, she loved it. But storms were scary and dark and different.

There was too much noise, and it reminded her too much of those cold rainy nights where her father would come home drunker than usual. Even though she hid her in the bathroom, Sophia could still hear loud and clear how he beat up her momma. She'd cry herself to sleep, the thunder echoing in the darkness.

Sometimes, it would get so ugly she'd have to sit in the tub, close the curtain and put her hands on her ears, whispering _shutupshutupshutp_ like it was a mantra.

Sometimes, it would be over quickly.

Sometimes it would last for hours.

And sometimes, it would last the entire night.

That almost never happened, but when it did, Sophia had to open the bathroom window (which was barely big enough for her to fit through) and then she'd run.

Run until her legs ached.

Run until she was out of breath.

Run until she reached Carl's house and climbed the slim ladder (which Carl put up every night in case she needed to run away from Ed) and tap on his bedroom window. With Carl, she'd be safe, at least for the night.

Sophia hated storms, and Carl knew that very well. Which was exactly why she was so mad at him for not mentioning that her tent had a huge leak.

He probably didn't notice it, but she was too mad and too scared to give it much thought. It had taken her at least an hour or two just to get herself to sleep. Between tossing and turning, she finally found a comfortable position.

Storms reminded her of Ed. And she hated Ed. That man didn't deserve the title of "dad." He was an abuser, a drunk, and everything a father should never be. There might have been a time where she loved him and called him her daddy, but she would never know. He was just another monster in her closet.

He was Ed.

But now the storm was loud, and Sophia was scared, but she had to remind herself that Ed wasn't there anymore. That Ed wasn't beating her momma in the bedroom next door. And it was hard, but she managed.

Then she felt something wet hit her cheek. It hadn't even been an hour since she had fallen asleep and now she was wide awake again.

The moisture hit her again. She looked up and felt a water droplet hit her forehead. Then another.

And another.

And _another_.

Sophia rolled over. The tent was small. A little too small for her. She closed her eyes and willed herself to fall asleep. It didn't happen.

She felt another drop of water fall on her face and she groaned.

Sophia sat up and rubbed her face with her hands. She laid down again and sighed. Maybe she could get to sleep, even with the rain hitting her. Then, her eyes shot open and she grimaced.

She had to pee.

Groaning, Sophia sat up and pulled down her tent's zipper. The water hit her straight in the face. Great. This storm was a windy one.

Sophia grabbed her doll and stepped outside.

"Freaking fuck," she groaned. Then, lightning struck not far away from the quarry. Sophia narrowed her eyes and looked up, shouting at the sky, "Really? Well I love you too, Zeus!"

It felt like she had just been shoved into a running shower. She could barely see a thing.

She shook her head and walked on with a determined look on her face. She would get to the woods, or maybe, she could hid behind a bush next to some cabin and hope no one was awake and playing Peeping Tom in the window.

She didn't get that far. She accidentally stepped on a branch and it made a loud crack.

Sophia held her breath when someone opened their tent, holding an object she couldn't quite make out.

"The hell ya doin' out here?"

_Daryl._

Sophia sneezed before she could answer.

Daryl scowled.

Damn kid was gonna get sick and it'd be his damn fault.

He'd fail at taking care of her.

_Again._

Daryl Dixon wasn't having it with failure anymore.

He cursed and opened his tent wider. "Get in," he commanded.

Sophia hesitated.

Daryl grunted, "C'mon, kid. Ya wanna catch a cold?"

Sophia quickly ran inside.

Daryl zipped it up and finally took a good look at the girl. He grimaced, "Shit, you're soaked. What the hell where ya doin'?"

Sophia avoided his eyes. She took a deep breath and remained quiet.

Daryl waited.

Neither of them spoke for a minute.

Sophia opened her mouth. "I had to pee."

Daryl didn't know whether to laugh or scream. She had to pee. Of course. Everything made sense now. Cause going out in the pouring rain and heading into the woods to pee was completely rational. He bit the inside of his cheek and looked at her.

"Do you still have to pee?"

Sophia nodded.

Daryl groaned. He looked around and figured he didn't have other choice. He pulled down the zipper of his tent and grabbed his crossbow. He could barely see with this storm, "Jesus, kid. Couldn't have picked a better night, huh?"

Sophia scoffed, "Peeing is a human necessity. When someone has to pee, they_ have_ to pee."

Daryl stared at her. This girl was gonna drive him crazy. Shy first, cranky like an old man later.

He had to give her credit: the kid had spunk.

He had to hold back a chuckle, "There any bathroom around here?"

Sophia shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe inside the cabins?"

"Got spare clothes?"

Sophia nodded.

Daryl climbed out of the tent and helped the girl up. The rain was harsh, and he was soaked within a minute. He grabbed the girl's hand and led them both through the barely visible place. He urged her to run faster, and he was surprised to see she didn't trip or falter.

They reached the staff's cabin and stopped on the porch, both leaning against the door. Sophia was about to knock but stopped when she saw Daryl shaking his head. He put his finger to his lips, silently asking her to stay quiet.

He slowly moved over to the first window. He squinted his eyes and managed to catch a glimpse of long braided hair. He focused more on the sleeping form, and saw a hand clutching some sharp, large object. He suppressed the urge to chuckle.

Michonne slept with her freaking sword in hand.

Daryl turned back to Sophia and motioned for her to go over. He silently slid to the other window. The glass was fogged up and he had to swipe his hand across it to see through. He noticed a smaller body, wrapped tightly around the blankets and curled up in a ball. He could see her cropped hair curling around the back of her neck. The blanket wasn't pulled up her arms, and he could see her pale shoulders and smooth arms.

He looked away, suddenly feeling ashamed, like a horny teenager spying on his hot neighbor.

He glanced down at Sophia and wrapped his arms around her, his grip unsure and hesitant but firm nevertheless. He held her up and lightly tapped the window. Not too quiet for her to miss, and not too loud for everyone else to hear.

Carol shuffled in her bed, and Daryl saw her turn around, her face scrunched up as she fought the sleep.

He tapped again.

Carol's eyes shot open, wide in panic.

Daryl scowled. What could possibly scare her that much?

He had a few theories about her, but he hadn't given them a thought lately. He knew the way she flinched and walked around all hunched meant something. Something he was quite familiar with.

Abuse.

He shook those thoughts off as he saw her calm down. She looked around until her eyes landed on him and Sophia. He didn't know what to do, but her daughter waved and relief showed on Carol's face. Daryl pointed to his left, meaning for her to get the door. Carol nodded and got up immediately. He put Sophia down and they both walked back to the front door.

Carol opened it an urged them inside. She was holding two towels, one which she threw at Daryl. He watched the woman drag her daughter into her room and he hesitantly followed.

He stood in the doorway, watching silently as Carol peered at her daughter.

"What were you thinking?" she asked, "Going out in such a storm?"

"I had to pee, mom," Sophia responded.

Carol raised an eyebrow.

Sophia raised one back.

Daryl found himself amused by the situation. They had their own little staring contest, both of them looking defiantly at each other. Sophia seemed to be having a hard time not blinking, but Carol was the one who lost.

She sighed in defeat. "Go."

Sophia was flying down the hall the moment those words left her mouth. Then the footsteps stopped and retreated. Seconds later, she was back at the door frame.

"Where's the bathroom?"

Carol chuckled, "Third door to the right."

"Isn't it always in the right?" Sophia said to herself.

Carol laughed as she watched her go; her daughter was like a river, always running.

She shook her head and finally looked at Daryl and her breath hitched. She wasn't going to lie, that man was handsome.

But standing right in front of her, clothes soaked and clinging to his skin, his hair dripping wet, with dirt on his face, Carol was sure God was testing her right now.

And she wasn't sure she was going to pass it.

She had never found sweaty and dirty men arousing, but she wouldn't mind being sweaty and dirty with him.

Her eyes widened. Well that turned out very graphic in her head.

Daryl bit the inside of his cheek. He felt her eyes roam all over his body and he felt ashamed. Here he was, all dirty and disgusting as he stood in her room. He looked down to his feet. He couldn't look at her. The woman had on a pair of shorts and a damn tank top. Nothing else. And she still looked fucking regal, like a pageant queen who had just gotten up from bed.

His uneasiness disappeared when she spoke.

"Did she ask you to bring her here?"

Daryl shook his head. He saw Carol's lips twitched upwards. "Nah. Heard her outside, went to check. Found her lookin' like a deer caught in the headlights."

Carol laughed, "I can see that."

They remained in silence for a while. It was comfortable, just like always. Daryl was never comfortable with people, but she seemed bearable.

They heard the toilet flush and Carol moved to grab a bag from under her bed.

"I'd like her to stay here for the night," she turned to give him a smile, "That is, if you don't mind."

Daryl nodded, "Sure. No problem."

"What about you?" she asked, "Are you staying?"

Daryl's eyes widened. Carol caught up quickly, "Oh, no. I didn't mean here. I meant in the cabin. I'm sure there are spare rooms, right?"

Daryl shook his head, avoiding her eyes, "Can't. Someone has to look after the kids."

"Right," Carol stepped closer to him, smiling awkwardly.

Daryl gulped loudly. He didn't dare look at her. It felt too intimate. He hadn't been in a room with a woman alone in years.

But her tone was so soft he couldn't help but meet her eyes as she said, "Thank you, for looking after my daughter. Sophia thinks she's totally independent, but she still needs help."

Daryl nodded, and with a smile so small Carol would've missed it if she had blinked, he was out of the room.

Carol Peletier had lost her faith in the kindness of strangers, especially men, a long time ago, but for some reason, Daryl Dixon seemed set on restoring it.


	5. Day 2

_Summary: Teaching archery to little kids was not the job he had in mind, but he liked it. He liked it because Sophia was his best student, and her mother was the most beautiful woman he had ever met._

_note; i know i'm late. like super late. but i hope 5k+ words make up for it! i've been busy with school, we've got like 4 exams per week. also, my inspiration got cut off. i can still write, but there was a gap i finally filled. also, a belated happy birthday gift to my dad! i'd like to thank my beautiful beta, **Green Owl**, and **Haitus80** for lending me her antichrist triplets. please enjoy and forgive my late updating!_

* * *

Daryl didn't know where the hell Rick had found that bugle, but he sure as hell was never going to see it again.

Last night, after he left Sophia with Carol in the cabin, Daryl had tripped on his way back into his tent. The rain had been so dense that he hadn't been able to see a damn thing when it happened. Thankfully he hadn't broken any bones or shit like that, but he did feel something slash open his left leg. Damn jeans were too ripped and damaged to help him.

He kept on going until he reached the tent, swallowing down the pain and not bothering to dry himself off as he used his knife to rip off a part of his jeans. He grabbed the fabric, biting down a cry as he tied it around his leg. It hurt like a bitch, but it needed to be done.

Once his leg stopped throbbing, he laid down and tried to close his eyes, but he found he couldn't sleep. The pain was still too intense, and his mind kept running as unwelcome thoughts of Carol crept into his it. With her, he felt at ease, like he could be himself even if just for a while. But then he also felt nervous and insecure, always overthinking everything and praying he wouldn't fuck things up. She was the first woman he'd ever met who didn't wear twelve layers of make up to look even _remotely_ nice. She didn't even need make up. She was already beautiful.

Daryl had never been comfortable around women. He found them noisy and annoying and fake. But Carol was quiet and kind and sincere. Shit like this messed up his head big time.

All his life, he's thought women were the most superficial beings to ever walk the earth. Now, he wasn't too sure about that.

It must've been around four o'-fucking-clock in the morning when he finally managed to drift off. He welcomed the shut-eye with open arms, even if it didn't do much to restore him. The pain was still there, and his leg was once again throbbing like a bitch, but he found a way to ignore it.

He hadn't been asleep for two hours when that fucking bugle interrupted his REM cycle and destroyed his eardrums.

Daryl climbed out of the tent like a rabid dog.

He ignored the looks some of the kids who were already outside were giving him. He ignored the pain in his leg. He ignored Rick's poor attempt of a excuse. All he could see was the fucking bugle right in front of him.

He snatched it from the man's hands, threw it down on the ground and stomped on it, satisfied when he heard a crack. He retrieved it, only to put it in his pocket and scowl at Rick. "Ya play this piece o' shit again and you'll have an arrow up your ass."

Rick sighed.

Daryl turned his head to the other kids around him. "Same goes to y'all."

He barely registered Sophia and Carl moving through the mass of kids. They stood beside him, followed by an amused-looking Carol. He looked over at Rick and found him looking intently at the ground.

Daryl followed his eyeline and realized Rick wasn't exactly looking at the dirt; he was looking at his leg.

"What happened?"

Daryl bit the inside of his cheek. He sneaked a glance at Carol, who was now watching him with concern, a frown on her face. He sighed and reluctantly answered. "I tripped."

"When?"

"Last night," he grunted.

"How?"

"The fuck?" Daryl growled. "We playin' twenty questions or somethin'?"

"I just want to know what happened," Rick clarified, "There's blood all over your jeans. It seems pretty nasty."

Daryl looked back at Carol, but he didn't see concern anymore. He saw guilt. He cursed under his breath, turned back to face Rick, and looked down to his feet, his answer a reluctant whisper so low you could miss it. "I had to pee."

He heard Sophia snort before she could catch herself. Daryl looked towards the girl and nodded in her direction, surprised to find her nodding back, a small smirk on her face.

"You had to pee?" Rick asked.

Daryl nodded.

The cop stared at him in silence for a long while before finally breaking into a quiet fit of laughter.

Daryl glanced around and saw many of the kids also trying to containing their laughter. He bit down on a smile as he saw Sophia give him thumbs up from the corner of his eye.

_This wasn't so bad after all._

His smirk turned back into a frown and he glared at Rick. "What's so funny?"

Rick gasped for breath as he smiled at Daryl. A real smile, with teeth and all.

"I don't know," he said, "Huge storm hitting us and _Daryl Dixon_ has to pee."

"Peeing is a human necessity, dad," Carl quoted, "When someone has to pee, they totally _have_ to pee."

Daryl's laugh was cut short. His eyes moved from Sophia to Carl. These two were _definitely_ spending too much time together.

The girl just shrugged when she caught his eye, like it was no big deal.

No big deal his ass. He didn't know why he felt the need to protect her, but the kid was growing on him. She wasn't scared of him and she chose him over the rest. Daryl then glared at the boy. He didn't care if they were 'just friends' or some shit like that. If the boy kept his hands off her then it would be fine.

If not, he might have to warn the kid.

The crowd dispersed once the laughter died down. Rick excused himself, saying that he had to wake up the other campers. He added that he wouldn't be using the bugle and Daryl smirked.

He better not.

He was about to stalk off when he heard a soft voice call him from behind.

"Daryl?"

He turned around and saw Sophia standing in front of him, a soft smile on her face.

"Thanks for covering my ass today."

He snorted. "Ain't nothing, kid."

"You saved me from social humiliation," she remarked. "I owe ya one."

"Ya don't owe me shit," he reassured her. "Wasn't much of a big deal."

"Yes, it was," she insisted. "I don't want to be marked just yet."

Daryl's brows furrowed in confusion. "Marked?"

"Yeah, marked," Sophia shifted uncomfortably. "You know, shunned."

Daryl's eyes widened and he swallowed down a growl. Sophia shouldn't feel this insecure. She was funny, pretty and witty. Why would she ever be shunned? He was a redneck and his family had a bad reputation, so he knew why people looked down at him. But Sophia? That just wasn't right.

He knelt down in front of her and glared, hoping that whatever the fuck that was gonna come out of his mouth counted for something, "Ya ain't got no reason to be an outcast, ya hear me? Why the hell would ya even think about that?"

Sophia looked down at her feet, unable to hold his stare. She sighed and hesitantly opened her mouth before shutting it again, her usual smile falling back into place.

"Tell you what," she said, "You let my mom take a look at your leg and I'll tell ya."

Daryl's glare intensified. "No."

"Then you'll never know."

Sophia smirked and walked back to where Carl was waiting for her. Daryl groaned and stood up. "Fine. But ya better tell me after this."

Sophia looked back at him with a knowing grin.

Damn kid was a traitor. Smart, but a fucking traitor.

She laughed at his grim expression and called over her shoulder.

"Scout's honor!"

* * *

"You've never been a Girl Scout."

Sophia shrugged, "So? It's an expression, Carl. You don't have to sell cookies and help grandmas cross the street to say it."

"Have it your way," the boy said as rolled his eyes. His eyes shifted back to her and he frowned. "What was that all about, anyway?"

Sophia turned back to Carl with an innocent smile. "What was what about?"

Carl rolled his eyes again. "You know what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't." Sophia's smile widened per second.

Carl scoffed. Sometimes Sophia could be so stressful. He knew she didn't mean to be, but he wasn't a patient person. And Sophia did it on purpose most of the time. She liked to push his buttons, and she knew exactly where they were.

They were walking through camp, passing Andrea's cabin. Carl saw the blonde woman sitting with her campers in a circle. He chuckled when he noticed all of them were girls. He recognized a few. Beth, for example. She was three or four years older than him or so, and she lived that farm outside Mason. She used to babysit him and Sophia, back when Ed was still around. Amy, Andrea's sister, was also in that group. He didn't know many girls aside from Sophia, so he tore his attention off them and focused back on his friend.

"Are you gonna tell me or not?"

"Not."

"Fine, be that way." He crossed his arms over his chest and sent her a cheeky grin. "Wait till everybody hears about Daryl walking you to the bathroom."

"How the hell did you know that?" Sophia hissed in panic.

"I didn't," Carl laughed. "You just told me yourself."

Sophia's face was a deep red. Carl couldn't stop his chuckles, she was just too funny. Her eyes wide and that deep scowl and her cheeks puffed.

Hilarious.

But then she wasn't red, but a light purple. That's when Carl stopped laughing.

"Jesus, Sophia," he said as he grabbed her shoulders and shook her, "I'm not in the mood for one of your pranks!"

_Liar_, her mind screamed.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone and you know it."

Sophia stood there, glaring at him and holding her breath. The lack of air was exhausting and awful, but she was having too much fun to pay attention to it. Carl was getting worked up and it was just too amusing. At least it was for her. They were freaks. She was a cynical little shit and he was a masochistic bastard. She knew that deep down, like real deep, he liked the tortures she put him through. Physical or emotional, that didn't matter.

He _liked_ it.

Their jokes got out of line pretty much always. They didn't play lightly. They liked to risk everything just for entertainment. Sophia felt like after all she witnessed, all the crap Ed did to her mom, she shouldn't like such extreme games, but she just couldn't help it.

Carl's anxiety was evident on his face. He was becoming desperate, but she could see that glint of mirth in his eyes, the excitement that the small, fleeting rush of adrenaline brought.

_It's addicting._

Her face finally broke into a grin.

He sighed, relieved that she had stopped.

She started laughing, doubling over as she mocked him. He glared at her, waiting patiently for her fit to stop.

"Holy shit," she laughed. "You should've seen your face!"

Carl scoffed. "You should've seen yours. You were freaking purple!"

They looked at each other for a second and burst out laughing again.

They were freaks, but it was_ fine_.

* * *

Daryl silently entered the kitchen. The dining hall — as the many children under the vague influence of J.K Rowling's money machine named this cabin — was incredibly wide. It held a nice kitchen and a huge room with four large tables.

Not exactly Hogwarts, but it fit.

He leaned against the door frame, watching Carol as she fried the bacon with a smile on her face. She seemed so content doing it, like it was pleasant to do this for others.

He felt kind of creepy, knowing that he had been staring at her without her consent for a couple of minutes now. He brought his thumb to his mouth and chewed on the almost nonexistent fingernail. Yes, it was an ugly habit, but stopping was easier said than done.

They say that when someone bites their fingernails it's because they're under stress or nervous. Daryl had chewed off his nails for as long as he could remember. People say that it's only a matter of will, that you can stop whenever you can, but they obviously don't know shit cause that ain't how it works. You can't just stop biting them because you want to. No one would have that problem if that was the way out. No, this was some sort of necessity. He didn't have any control over it, he barely registered when it happened.

But maybe it was really because of the nerves, because he might as well have ripped off the raw skin when her eyes locked on his.

Carol jumped, bringing a hand to her mouth. She was usually a very nervous person, looking over her shoulder every time she heard the smallest of sounds, but cooking for someone who wasn't Ed was so refreshing she got lost in her work and didn't notice Daryl standing there until he was right in front of her.

She let out a sigh of relief and sent him a smile. He looked frozen in place, like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Sometimes Daryl Dixon reminded her of a kid. But sometimes she saw him for what he was: a man. And that's when her head was the living Kamasutra.

She forced a smile. "Didn't see you there. Almost gave me a heart attack."

Daryl bit his lip, his eyes still avoiding her.

Carol concluded he wouldn't speak yet, if he even did, so she resumed to cooking her meal, occasionally glancing at him. He seemed nervous and deep in thought, like he was having a mental debate about what he should do next and the tension was killing him. She decided to save him the trouble and approached him.

"Something wrong?"

He finally looked up at her but his eyes didn't stay there for long. He shrugged. "Sophia said you'd take a look at my leg."

"Oh." Carol's eyes widened. She looked around the room and noticed the tables in the dining section, "Yeah, sure. Why don't we sit so I can check it out?"

He nodded and moved to sit down at the nearest table. She moved to the kitchen and pulled out a first aid kit from the oven. He raised an eyebrow but didn't question her. If this woman had crazy places to hide stuff then it wasn't his problem.

She sat down on the chair next to his and turned it so she was facing him. She smiled lightly and he found himself wanting to smile back. The corners of his mouth tugged upwards, and that was more than enough for her. If only, her smile just widened. She opened the white box and took out a few bandages, a bag of pills, rubbing alcohol and small bottles of stuff he didn't recognize.

She lifted his leg carefully and placed it on her lap. She felt him tense up as his breathing quickened. She knew he didn't like physical contact, she noticed the way he flinched when someone got too close. Carol still didn't pull away, untying the piece of fabric and lifting it to look at the injury. She grimaced at the amount of blood. The cut wasn't deep enough to require a trip to the ER, but it still seemed pretty bad.

"You're lucky," she told him. "The bleeding stopped a few hours ago, but it might start again once I clean the wound."

Daryl shrugged. "Had worse."

Carol didn't like how he said it so easily, but she didn't say anything. She opened the bottle of rubbing alcohol and looked back at Daryl. "This is going to hurt."

He nodded and she took that as permission to proceed. His face went red and his fists clenched, but he didn't make a sound. She frowned and tried to ignore him and focused on the task at hand. She continued cleaning his leg, looking for any signs of minor infections. Thankfully, she saw none.

Carol had the wound all patched up in a few minutes. She smiled down at her handiwork and stood up, walking towards the kitchen.

He stared at her, not knowing if he should stand or stay sitting. He rose from the chair when she entered the room again.

She smiled hesitantly, as if she had trouble finding the right words.

"Do you want some breakfast?" she asked. "It's almost eight and the kids will be coming in any minute now."

He nodded. "Thanks."

She went back to the kitchen to prepare him a plate. She poured him a glass of orange juice and smiled. She was please with the result.

Daryl chewed on his thumb. He didn't expect her to offer him breakfast. It felt odd, intimate even. He didn't do intimate. And yes, they were all having breakfast anyway, but it didn't stop him from feeling strange.

And he could've sworn he stopped breathing when she came back, holding a plate with a huge omelette and bacon, and a glass of juice.

Fucking shit, she brought him juice.

"There you go."

She sat down and watched him eat. He ate fast, swallowing down every bite and drinking large gulps of juice. He seemed like an endless pit. Like Sophia.

Wait. Where the _hell_ was Sophia?

Carol looked out the window and saw most kids were already making their way to the cabin. She frowned. Usually, her daughter would be here by now, demanding food like a queen.

But she wasn't here.

"Have you seen Sophia?"

He lifted his eyes from the plate. "Last I saw, she was Carl."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Good. At least I know she's safe."

He snorted.

She looked sharply at him. "What?"

"Don't ya think that kid is getting a little too close to your girl?"

She giggled despite herself. The way he had said it just made him sound like a protective older brother, looking out for his sister and not wanting any boys near her.

Come to think of it, he sounded like a dad.

She stopped laughing and composed herself, trying not to seem shocked at the realization.

Daryl raised an eyebrow at her, silently asking what all the laughter was about.

She shrugged. "Carl and Sophia have been close since they were five," she explained. "Those two are joined at the hip. Sophia doesn't have many friends, and neither does Carl. They need each other. When they fight, all hell breaks loose. But they always make up."

"So you wouldn't mind that Grimes boy kissing Sophia in a bathroom?"

Carol gaped at him. "They're just kids, Daryl! He's not thinking about that just yet."

Daryl scoffed. "He's what? Twelve?"

"Thirteen," she corrected.

"Whatever. When I was his age Merle was shoving porn down my throat."

Silence.

He shut his mouth. He he could feel his face getting hot. Of course he had to go and fuck things up. Now she'd think he was some sort of perv, like his brother. Hell, she knew Merle. The guy probably slapped her ass at least once in high school. Now she thought he was another Dixon pig. She'd be disgusted and throw more rubbing alcohol and God knows what on his wound, spit on his face and then walk away, taking Sophia with her.

Daryl Dixon had a vivid imagination when it came to public rejection.

But then she laughed and he could've sworn he heard angels playing trumpets.

But it seemed a little off-key, so it might as well have been Rick playing that goddamn bugle again.

He glared at her until the laughter died down. She was still smiling, though. Her eyes were wet, but she looked happy. Daryl smiled. He was glad she was happy.

Carol Peletier never failed to surprise him.

"I can totally see Merle doing that," she said, "I think his locker was stuffed with porn."

He chuckled. "I inherited the damn thing. Had to clean it out and air it out for a weak until the stink of weed was gone."

"Hopefully Carl doesn't keep marijuana and Vanessa Hudgen's nudes in his locker," Carol joked.

"He better not," Daryl warned. "He tries anything funny with Sophia and ya tell me."

"Carl won't try anything, Daryl," Carol laughed. "Sophia would break his arm before he could even think about it."

"She can do that?" Daryl was impressed.

For someone who looked so little and innocent she was goddamn _beast_.

"There was a time when Carl and Sophia watched Little Manhattan and got obsessed with taking karate lessons together," she told him. "Carl ditched it after two years, but Sophia stayed for another year. Got a brown belt!"

Carol looked so proud of her daughter he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"It's almost time for breakfast."

"I know," Carl kept staring straight ahead.

Sophia scowled at him. She was starving, but Carl insisted there was something he wanted to show her before they ate. He put it as 'something we won't be able to enjoy with other people around.'

Her stomach growled and she glared at her friend, "I'm hungry," she deadpanned.

"I know," he replied, calm as ever.

She rolled her eyes, "Carl, please, what is so important that—"

The view in front of her was astounding.

He smirked in delight.

They stood on top of a rocky hill. It looked more like a cliff, and if you walked a few steps forward you'd fall. But it was so high that down by the lake it looked too beautiful to be real. The lake was such a light blue and the water was so clear you could see the fish swimming in large groups. The green trees so alike they blended in. Sophia's breath caught in her throat.

Carl was right, it was something only they could see.

"Holy shit," she breathed.

"I know, right?" He started walking down a rocky path.

Sophia followed him without question, carefully stepping on the ground and not daring to look down, for she knew she would fall. Sophia could act like a fearless person and a fearful one when needed, but only the latter was true. She hated heights, she hated small spaces, she hated storms and she hated Ed. And everything she hated was everything she feared.

But she didn't fear Carl. She knew she would be safe with him.

"When did you even find this place?"

"Did some exploring while you all settled in," he answered. "Thought you should see it before everyone else did."

A warm smile appeared on Sophia's face. Carl could be an annoying douchebag, a cheater, a moron, an ass and so much more, but he was still the sweetest boy she had ever met.

Carl's grin wasn't soft anymore, it was darker, and that's when Sophia heard, "Race ya to the lake."

She didn't have time to register his words, he was already sprinting down the path.

She cursed and followed him, trying not to trip on her way down.

He was laughing hysterically as he scrambled down the slope with her right behind him, shouting profanities. This was how it was supposed to be, the two of them running and laughing and joking around. Just the two of them.

Only they weren't alone.

Sophia stopped dead in her tracks, almost crashing into Carl. She frowned. "I think we've got company."

Carl followed her line of vision and noticed a dark-skinned boy crouching by the edge, throwing rocks into the lake. He grinned when his mind finally recognized the kid. Slowly and silently, he approached the boy until he was standing right behind him.

Sophia arched an eyebrow. What was he doing?

She followed him, making no sound at all. She saw Carl smirk, then he raised the toy gun he kept in his waistband as he whispered, "Move and I'll shoot."

The boy didn't even _tense_. He just sat there, stoic as ever.

Sophia's eyes widened when he heard the boy chuckle.

"Nice try, Carl," he said. "Still can't sneak up on me, though."

Carl grinned. "It was worth a shot."

The boy stood up and turned to the pair with a smile on his face. His eyes shifted from Carl to Sophia and his grin widened. "You never told me you had a girlfriend, man."

Carl's face flushed and he groaned, "Christ, Duane."

"I ain't his girlfriend," Sophia growled, gritting her teeth. "We're just friends."

Duane laughed, rolling his eyes, "That's what they all say."

Sophia glared daggers at the boy. "I really don't think I like you, Duane."

"Oh," Duane smirked. "But I like you already, darlin'."

"My name's Sophia," she scowled. "Don't call me _'darling.'_"

"Sure thing," Duane walked past them and climbed up the path back to the quarry.

Carl followed him, laughing loudly at Sophia's reaction.

Duane smirked and shouted after her, "Ya comin', darlin'?"

Sophia screamed in rage.

* * *

Carol was getting worried.

All the kids were already eating and chatting happily with each other. She scanned the room once, twice, three times, and still couldn't spot them. She sighed and kept picking on her food. Her anxiety kept building up.

"What's wrong?"

Carol gave Andrea a tight smile. She met her when Andrea moved into town with her dad and her little sister, Amy. Ed had never let her have any friends, but now that she was free of him, she couldn't see why not. Andrea was a really nice person, and when she heard about what Ed used to do to her, Carol had been glad that there weren't any sharp objects around. God knows she would've stabbed whoever got too close to her. From that day forward, Andrea Harrison was Carol Peletier's best friend.

"It's nothing," Carol reassured her as she felt a pair of eyes focus on her. She knew it was Daryl. He was sitting right in front of her and it was hard not to notice him. He was probably scowling or glaring, knowing it was a lie. She tried to ignore him, quietly eating her breakfast. Andrea didn't look satisfied either, but she let it go.

Daryl, on the other hand...

"It ain't nothin' if you're sulkin'," he told her. "Sophia's fine. She'll be here soon."

And as soon as the words left his mouth, the door opened, and three guilty looking kids walked in.

Sophia looked around the room until she spotted her mom and gulped. Her mom scowling at her with her arms crossed, Daryl smirking like a dick, and a sympathetic-looking Andrea only meant one thing.

She was totally grounded.

Sophia sighed and walked over to the table. She felt Carl and Duane silently follow her. Rick was too busy with camp ideas to notice Carl wandering off, and Duane's dad wasn't part of the staff. She was the only one with an overprotective, paranoid mother. She kept her eyes glued on the floor, not daring to look up. Once she was close enough, she took a deep breath and finally stared at her mom's face.

Only her mom wasn't scowling anymore. She was smiling.

Carol must have noticed her daughter's confusion because her smile softened.

"I'm not mad, sweetie," she told her daughter. "I was just worried, that's all. You never miss breakfast."

"I was fine, mom," she insisted. "I was with these two morons, anyway."

"Who are you calling a moron?" Carl exclaimed in outrage.

Sophia rolled her eyes and turned back to her mom, "I'm not going to miss breakfast again, I promise."

"You may skip it," Carol smiled. "As long as you've got Carl or -" she stopped, looking over at Duane, and giving him an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, I don't know your name?"

"It's fine, ma'am," he assured her. "I'm Duane Johnson."

"Right," Carol smiled. The boy seemed nice, and Sophia needed more friends than just Carl. "Well, as long as you've got Carl or Duane with you, then it's okay."

Sophia scoffed. "I can protect myself, mom."

"I know you can, sweetie," Carol laughed. "But I'm sure Carl would protect you from anything as well."

"Of course," Carl smirked at Sophia, who was currently gaping at him in disbelief. "I'll keep her out of trouble."

"Yeah, and ya better keep yer hands to yourself, too," Daryl said.

Sophia saw Carl gulp and she sighed.

"Daryl—"

"That boy right there ain't your friend," he glared. "He's nothing but a bag of hormones."

"Daryl!"

"Ya keep wearing t-shirts and jeans, if you know what's best for ya," he added. "Don't want those horny fucks thinkin' shit they ain't supposed to."

Duane and Andrea couldn't help their laughs as Sophia and Daryl shot daggers at both of them, respectively. They didn't shut up, though. Carol smiled at the scene and went to fetch three more plates to the kitchen.

When she came back, Daryl and Sophia were having a small staring contest. She wanted to laugh so badly. Both of them acted like five year olds sometimes, and only one of them was still a kid.

Carol chuckled and put down the meals.

"Stop acting like children and start eating," she commanded. "The three of you will be late."

"Late for what?" Carl asked.

"Captains for each cabin are being picked tomorrow," Andrea explained, "You gotta sign up today for the job, and tomorrow you'll compete with whoever else signed up. Winner becomes captain."

"And what are we competing in?" Sophia asked, "I mean, I'm shit under pressure. I've never been good at track. Or sports, for what it's worth."

"Depends on the cabin," Andrea responded. "Each leader must hold their own competition. My girls are going to have a fishing contest."

"Wait," Sophia turned to Daryl. "You're gonna make us hunt, aren't you?"

Daryl raised a brow and she had her answer.

Sophia swallowed down what was left of her food and grabbed Carl's arm, dragging him off the table. His plate fell and he almost choked on his bacon.

Sophia groaned. "C'mon, we gotta practice!"

"I'm still eating!" he complained.

"So?" Sophia scoffed. She stopped running and turned to Duane. "You coming, _darling_?"

Duane smirked. "I'm right behind ya."

The three of them were gone like a flash, but you could still hear Carl's complaints from outside.


End file.
